Dragonball's Chucky
by Mykerinos
Summary: When Gohan kills Piccolo, Piccolo gives his powers to a doll. Will this doll, named Chucky, take revenge on Gohan and his family? COMPLETED!!!
1. The moment between death and life

DISCLAIMER: Oh, come on, you know what I mean.... I do not own Dragonball Z, I only watch it and write this story about it. Also, I don't own Chucky, or any of his components. Just a fanfic, OK?   
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~   
  
One other thing; This fanfic is based at the movie 'Chucky', which is a horror movie. As you might know, in the most horror movies people die. Don't be mad if your favorite character looses his life!! They're also a lil bit out of character. I know Piccolo won't ever try to kill Gohan, but otherwise it ruins my storyline.. Just a fanfic okay? Anyways, Pan IS a girl, right? RIGHT????   
The Namekian is made up by myself.   
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~   
  
"Come on out, I know you're here!!!" Gohan sneaks trough the pads of the toyshop.   
Grinning. "You can never find me!!" Piccolo says. "I will take revenge...."   
Gohan runs to an other path. "How could it come so far...." he sighs. Piccolo appears in front of him. "It's just because YOU decided to become a cop!! A HUMAN COP!! Since that specific day our 'relationship' went down. IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!!" He shoots a LaserbeamCannon at Gohan, but he avoids it. "Give it up Piccolo, it's no use! Things just went like this! I couldn't help, and you could neither. Well, actually, if you hadn't stole those juwels...."   
"SHUT UP! Ok? SHUT - UP!" Piccolo shoots another LaserbeamCannon which Gohan polishes at his shoulder. "Damn it!" The wound bleeds. "Okay, THAT'S ENOUGH! I command you to stop!!"   
Piccolo laughs. "YOU command ME? Hehehe, the other days it was me to command you...."   
Gohan snorts. "I'm warning you for the last time. Lay on the ground!!" He points his gun at Piccolo.   
"Oh, you think that will help? A bullet? You know bullets won't do me any harm. Come on Gohan, use your Masenko, or some other attack you learned in the time we were together. Come on if you dare!"   
"You know I swore to the country I wouldn't use my special powers."   
"Oh yes, that's right. The humans didn't want you to show that you are stronger than them. Asshole. Just attack me. I can see the fire in your eyes. I can feel it. ATTACK ME!!" Piccolo runs to Gohan and gives him a punch in his face. He lands at a huge case, and the fallen toys covers Gohan. He rises again. Piccolo is right, for the first time in his career he wants to use his special powers. Just to know how it feels. To feel the power. To feel what it is like to be mightier than others. To feel that you're so powerful that you can destroy the world. The temptation is big, but Gohan restores. "I promised..." he wisperes. He runs to where Piccolo just hit him, but he's gone. "Where are you?!" he yells. Gohan's getting nervous. "Why do I always get jobs like this??!" Suddenly Piccolo comes out of nowhere, and strangles Gohan.   
"Hit me," he whisperes. "Hit me, or you'll die."   
Gohan does it's best to get Piccolo of him, but he almost can't breath. "Lemme.... go...." he says.   
"Hit me. I hate you. Why don't hit me? You don't have to kill anyone, just hit me. Break your promise. I know your no cop. Not a real cop. You're a fighter. So hit me."   
Gohan can get some fresh air, and throws Piccolo away. "I will NEVER.... Use... My powers.... Again...." Gohan gasps for breath. Piccolo stands up again. "That was good. But that's only step 1. Now step 2. Use your Ki attacks."   
Gohan shakes his head. "I won't, not unless...."   
"Unless what?" Piccolo interrupts him. "Until I kill Pan, your beloved daughter?" He grabs a girl that was standing behind a case.   
"Pan??" Gohan says surprised.   
"Daddy!!!" Pan wants to run to her father, but Piccolo roughly holds her back. "Ouch!!" She says, and could just hold her tears back.   
"STOP THAT!" Gohan yells.   
Piccolo ignores him, and powers himself up. "Say goodbye to daddy...." he laughs evily.   
Gohan explodes. He flies to Piccolo, and gives him a kick. Some cases falls, but Gohan doesn't wait. "KAAA MEEEE HAAAAAA..... MEEEE..... HAAAAAA!!!!!" A huge kamehameha attack comes at Piccolo. With huge eyes Piccolo heads for disaster. An enormous *BANG*   
Gohan has won the battle, but he has lost his proud and definitely his job. His boss won't believe him if Gohan tells him that there was a bomb explosion. Exhausted he sits down, and squeezes Pan against him.   
"I didn't mean.... To die...." Piccolo utters. "Have to... Bring over.... Powers...." He looks for something, something which he can give his powers so he can live further.... "Hurry.... I'm dieng..." He needs to find something soon. He grabs something.. A doll. "Perfect..." He pulls the doll to him and raises himself. Then he starts talking in Namekian. "Kjiro nachdam rasas kristil!" His voice gets louder and darker. "Kjiro nachdam mero silsiro!!!" Thunder and lightning. Pan comes closer to Gohan. "I'm scared daddy!"   
"Kjiro nachdam sorado machinaat!!!"   
"Don't be afraid anymore, everythings okay..." Gohan whisperes. Rain falls down.   
"KJIRO NACHDAM RAAMANAA!!!!!" One more thunderclap, and then everything is silence. Piccolo drops down. He's dead.....   
  
  
What will happen next.....? 


	2. Back in memory

DISCLAIMER: Oh, come on, you know what I mean.... I do not own Dragonball Z, I only watch it and write this story about it. Also, I don't own Chucky, or any of his components. Just a fanfic, OK?   
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~   
  
"Daddy?" Pan asks. "I can't sleep."   
Gohan looks up, to see who's there. "What are you doing out of bed??" he asks.   
"Daddy, I had a bad dream!"   
"Shh!! Or you'll wake up Videl too!"   
"I'm already awake." Videl grumbles. "What are you waiting for? Come here, we'll protect you from bad dreams."   
Pan walks to the bed. Gohan sees something in her hand. "What have you got there?" he asks. "I can't remember I've bought you a doll. Do you Videl?"   
"Hmm.." Videl says.   
"I've found it in the toy shop when you blew up that evil man." Pan explains.   
"Oh, do you think that's a good idea? It wasn't the most pleasent experience....."   
Pan shakes her head. "It's a nice doll. His name is Chucky. You know, from that tv show. I have always wanted to have a doll like this."   
"Oh, I remember. Such a doll is very expensive. Alright then. You can have my pillow. I can't sleep anyway."   
"Why not? Do you want me to sing a lullaby? I know a nice one."   
Gohan laughs. "No, thank you Pan. I'll have a walk and overthink some things. Go sleep now. Good night."   
Gohan walks out of the room and gets his jack. Then he walks to the parc.   
  
~* Flashback *~   
  
"You have to find the power within you. That's why we're here. Can you remember your powers?" Piccolo asks.   
"Powers??" Gohan (10 years old) doesn't understand it.   
"Yes, powers!!" Piccolo says. When he sees Gohan doesn't remember a thing, he picks him up, and throws him to a giant mountain.   
Gohan is terrified, and screams as loud as he can. Then, suddenly, he feels a great power. "SHOOT IT" something within Gohan says.   
He doesn't know how, or why, but Gohan feels a great power, and blasts the mountain away. Then, just as suddenly as it came, the power is gone. Gohan sits on the ground, and next to him, everything's gone.   
"I knew you could do it." Piccolo smiles.   
  
...   
  
"I'll finish the little boy!" Nappa says, and he powers himself up. Gohan is shaking, and can't move. Nappa is still powering up. "GO AWAY FROM THERE GOHAN!!!" Piccolo yells. But Gohan still can't move. "Don't do that!!" he screams. Everybody is looking at the mad Nappa, which Power is still growing. Even Vegeta looks amazed. "Go on Nappa," he says after a look on his scouter. After some seconds that looked like hours Nappa is ready, and still Gohan isn't able to move. "THIS IS GONNA HURT!!!" Nappa yells, and throws a enormous energy blast at Gohan. He's terrified, and just for the last moment Piccolo jumps in, and offers himself to save Gohan.   
  
...   
  
"A COP??? Gohan, I teached you everything, I have made you a fighter, just like your dad, and you want to become a COP???"   
Gohan nodds. "I just want to help people on the normal way. Is that that strange?"   
"YES!"   
"Oh, well then, SORRY I'M DIFFERENT!!" Gohan yells. He regrets his attack immediately. He knows that his decision comes suddenly. But Piccolo doesn't have te right to decide for him.   
"I'm not your responsibility anymore. I'm grown up. I'm almost getting married!" Gohan laughs.   
"Really? Who is the lucky one?"   
"Figurely speaken."   
"I see. Just do what you want to. Like you said, I'm not responsible for you. Maybe it's better to take some distance."   
"WHAT??" Gohan squeals. "You're kidding, aren't you? I mean, we've been together since.... Since I was a kid!!!"   
"That's right, a little bit to long, don't you think?" Piccolo says it real calm, like he always does. Gohan isn't that calm.   
"NO!!" he shouts hysterical. "I didn't mean what I said!! I know -I just know- you didn't mean it do, did you?"   
When Piccolo says nothing, Gohan is desperate. "Don't...." is the only thing he can say.   
"Bye Gohan." Piccolo turns around, and walks out the door.   
  
~* Back to real *~   
  
Gohan wakes up. "Piccolo...." he says. Piccolo was his best friend, but since the day he walked out the door, Gohan didn't mind about him anymore. For some reason he just didn't like Piccolo anymore. "I'm glad he's dead...." Gohan said to himself. To himself, but somebody else was listening too..... Pan's doll was standing next to a tree, listening to what Gohan says. "I'll get you for that...." he whisperes. 


	3. The first murder

DISCLAIMER: Like I said before, I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL Z, OR CHUCKY, OR ANY OF THEIR COMPONENTS. I've said enough now. Let's go on with the story.  
  
OOC: For some reason I can't place any enters in my story anymore. Maybe this is helped out by tomorrow, but if not, then don't be mad....  
  
"Daddy, Chucky can talk!" Pan says that morning to Gohan. Gohan laughs. "Of course he can! All dolls can talk. So, what did he say to you? That you should make your homework?"  
  
Pan shakes her head. "He said he likes me, and that he comes from an other planet named Namek!"  
  
Gohan stiffs. "Don't you ever say the name of that planet again, got that??"  
  
Pan nodds. "But Chucky said..."  
  
"I don't care what he said, I just don't want to hear that name again!"  
  
"Okay daddy. Can I bring Chucky with me to school?"  
  
"Ask that to your mom. I have to go to work. Now I've got one....."  
  
Videl comes in. "What love?"  
  
"Nothing. Pan wants to take the doll to school."  
  
"Of course she can! Come on Pan, I'll bring you to school."  
  
Pan and Videl leave the house and go in the car. She puts her doll next to her. Then she remembers something. "Oh, I forget to give daddy a kiss. Hang on!" Pan runs into the house, and hugs her daddy. Chucky raises his head and looks into the car mirror. "Am I looking good today!" he says. When he sees Videl coming to the car, he quickly moves back.  
  
"Pan, hurry!!" Videl calls. "We'll be late!" She looks into the mirror, and sees the doll. "It's not the prettiest doll I've ever seen...." she says.  
  
"Watch me..." Chucky says, not moving. Videl stiffs. "W.. What?"  
  
Pan jumps in. "Okay mom, let's go. Mom?"  
  
"He talks!" Videl says.  
  
"Of course he can, right Chucky?"  
  
"Hi! I'm Chucky, wanna play?" Chucky says happy.  
  
"See mom? He can even move his eyes!!"  
  
Pan claps her hands, and Chucky moves his eyes from left to right.  
  
Videl sighs. "Okay then. I really thought he said something to me! Well, I'm tired."  
  
The car rides away. Pan is looking out of the window. "Pan, have you got any teacher you don't like?" Chucky whisperes. Pan thinks. "Yes! Miss Greal. She's a real bitch, and always let us do hard works, and gives us lots of homework!"  
  
Videl looks up. "Who are you talking with?" she asks.  
  
"With Chucky."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Chucky doesn't say a thing untill Videl rides away, and Pan's standing before the school.  
  
"Hey, would you be sorry of Ms Greal wouldn't come to school anymore?" he asks.  
  
"No! I would be very happy!" Pan answers. Chucky smiles. "Okay...."  
  
Schoolbell rings, and Pan takes Chucky with her to school. She puts Chucky in her bag. When the lesson starts, Chucky quietly opens the bag and climbs out. He waits till the teacher is gone, and then sneaks out the classroom. "Alright then," he says. "Let's see where Miss Greal is.." He walks around, when he hears footsteps. Quietly but quick, he jumps after a door. When he can't hear footsteps anymore, he shines up again, and continues his searchery. He hears some yelling. He walks towards the noise, and sees it comes from a classroom. A notice tells him what he wants to know. 'MISS GREAL' is what it says. He hides himself, and waits till the break. Like he expected the children walks out first, and when they're all gone, Chucky appears and walks into the classroom. He closes the door. Miss Greal plunges from hot to cold. When she sees Chucky, her eyes grow big. "Grealy, you're dreaming again!" she finally says. She squeezes herselfs to see if she's dreaming. "Ouch! Well then, if I'm not dreaming, you're not real, are you?"  
  
Chucky doesn't say a thing, and stands real still. "Okay, I'm just talking to myself. Now get that ugly doll out of my classroom." She stands up and walks to Chucky. Suddenly Chucky screams, and jumps on Miss Greal's leg. She screams even harder than Chucky, and tries to get him of her leg. "So you think I'm ugly, right??" He scratches with his sharp nails Miss Greal's face. Chucky laughs. "I'll make sure that you can never ever be mad at children!!!"  
  
Miss Greal grabs her umbrella and knocks Chucky off her face. Chucky fells down, but quickly raises up again. Panicky Grealy takes steps backwards. Chucky takes a run-up, and gives Grealy a hard push. Glass breaking, a loud scream, a bone breaking noise, and then absolute silence. The janitor comes in to see who's screaming. When he sees the broken glass, he runs to the window and looks down. "Oh my god...." is the only thing he can say. 


	4. The Baby-sitter (1)

DISCLAIMER: Do I REALLY have to say this again? It's so painfull.... Alright... I do not own Dragonball Z, and I do not own Chucky either. I'm glad I don't have such a Chucky doll, actually...  
  
More and more children come to see what happened and who's awfull scream they heard was. Police cops are doing a hard job keeping all children away from the dead body. When then finally a kid comes trough, it faints. Inspector Tien was doing a harder job solving the murder. The deathcase was absolutely the fall, but the teacher had some scratches in her face. Also there was a doll in the room, which belonged to a girl. Stranger was that the scratches came from small fingers. "Either it was a kid, or the doll. What do you think Yamcha?"  
  
Yamcha was a freshman, and Tien had to drag him along, which he didn't like at all.  
  
"Er, well, the girl is the daughter of the police cop that was discharged because he used his ki powers. The girl is a half Saiyan, which are quite aggressive. I think she didn't like her teacher, and because her father fights too, she killed her, but lost her doll."  
  
Tien sighs. "The girl is only 4 years old!! And even when her father is a Saiyan..."  
  
"He is!!"  
  
"DON'T INTERRUPT ME!! Ehm. Okay, even a Saiyan wouldn't come to this planet, give up his powers to help people, and then let his child kill a teacher. I mean, I wouldn't do that."  
  
"I would."  
  
"Shut up. Just think logical. That lady wasn't beloved. Maybe the janitor did it. The girl lost her doll, the janitor sneaked in, picked up the doll, scratched the lady's face, and then threw her out of the window."  
  
"That sounds logical."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"But there are no fingerprints on the doll. How do you explain THAT?" Yamcha said triumphant.  
  
"Ever heard about gloves?"  
  
"But there weren't found any gloves."  
  
"MAN, you're stupid. Maybe he hid them somewhere?!"  
  
"Hey, you're right!! Cool!!"  
  
And so they doctored on the murdercase, but couldn't find enough evidence. But the murderer was still walking around....  
  
Pan was lain in her bed, with Chucky on a chair next to her. "Daddy says miss Greal is dead." She says while looking to the ceiling.  
  
Chucky turns his head. "I know. I did it, because you didn't like her."  
  
"You killed her?"  
  
"Yes. She actually wanted to kill me first, so I had to, you know."  
  
A silence fell. "Are you scared of me?" Chucky asked.  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
"You're so quiet. Didn't you wanted me to kill Miss Greal?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm only 4. Don't ask that difficult questions."  
  
"Do you have a reverse to somebody else?"  
  
"No. Not really." She turned her head to Chucky. "Please don't kill people anymore."  
  
"I won't. But I have to defend myself, so if somebody attacks me, I have to fight back. You don't want to lose me, do you?"  
  
"No."  
  
Chucky turns his head back.  
  
*-*-*-* Next day..... *-*-*-*  
  
"Thank you Chi Chi, we're SO glad you want to baby-sit!" Gohan says exaggerated when he opens the door. Chi Chi walks in. "Oh, you know I love to be with Pan! We always have the greatest fun, don't we?"  
  
Pan nodds dubious. She actually don't like her grandma very much.  
  
"Well then, we go now, or we'll be late for the concert!" Videl yells. She pushes Gohan out of the door, gives Pan a kiss, and then closes the door. Chi Chi picks up Pan, and brings her to the living room. "Okay Pan, what do you want to do?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Yeah, you're right, this chapter isn't really finished, but take it the way it is. Soon there will be more. 


	5. The Baby-sitter (2)

DISCLAIMER: I blablablablabla..... See some other parts. I'm getting tired of writing those stupid disclaimers over and over.....  
  
"Yay! I won! Want to play another game?" Chi Chi asks after she has won a game chess for the 9th time.  
  
Pan yawns. "No. I'm tired, and I think it's a stupid game. I wanna go to bed."  
  
"Ow, too bad. But first brush your teeth!! I'm hungry, actually." Chi Chi goes to the kitchen, and Pan to the bathroom. Chucky stands up. "Man, sitting in the same position for a long time is hard.... Hey, what's that noise?" Chucky walks to the noise, and sees it comes from the tellie. "... The mate of the thief Piccolo who died last week, has admitted that he has helped him stealing things. More about this subject at 10 O Clock.  
  
Chucky gets mad. "The asshole..... I'll make him pay for that..." He hears something coming, and quickely fells down like a real doll. It's Pan.  
  
"Chucky, where are you??" she says. "Oh, there you are!"  
  
Chi Chi comes in. "Ow man, this cake is delicious! Where does your mother get it? Pan?"  
  
Pan looks up. "Chucky says he wants to see the 10 O clock news."  
  
"What a bad excuse to stay up late.... " She walks to the tv, and turns it off. "Come on, to bed!! Have you brushed your teeth already?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well then, what are you waiting for??"  
  
Pan picks up Chucky, and goes to her room. Chucky waits till it's almost 10 O clock, and then he sneaks out the room, heading to the living room. He looks at the corner, and sees that Chi Chi is reading a book in the kitchen. He quickly runs to the couch. Chi Chi sees something move. "I think I need glasses..." she says, and reads on. Chucky walks to the tv, and turns it on. Some spots, and then the boring head of a newsreader appears.  
  
Chi Chi looks up again, hearing something. She walks towards the noise, and she was relieved to see it was just the tellie. "But... Who...?" When she walks something further, she sees the doll. "Pan...." She grabs the doll, and walks to Pan's room. Without knocking, she throws the door open, waking up the sleeping Pan. "Young lady!! I'm very angry! You just came out of your bed to put this stupid doll in front of the television?!"  
  
Pan is sleepy, and doesn't understand it. "I didn't do that! Oh, I remember. Chucky said he wanted to see the news, that's why."  
  
Chi Chi goes mad. "You know that dolls can't walk or talk!! Stop that nonsense!!" She throws Chucky on Pan's bed, and dashes with the door.  
  
"That stupid lady..." Chucky says.  
  
Pan puts Chucky next to her. "I want to sleep." she grumbles.  
  
"Sorry, but I have to watch the news. You understand that, don't you?"  
  
When Pan doesn't answer, Chucky goes out bed, and sneaks to the tv. This time he turns the mute low, so Chi Chi can't hear it. But when Chi Chi wants to go to bed, she sees that the television is on. Irritating she walks to it, and puts it off.  
  
"I wanted to watch that, bitch!" Chucky says. Chi Chi looks up, and Chucky jumps on her face. Chi Chi screams, and throws Chucky of her face. "Telefone!!" is the only thing she can think of, and she runs to the kitchen. She hears grinning, and quickly grabs the receiver. The line is death... More grinning is coming from behind. Chi Chi turns around, and sees Chucky with a knife. Desperately she starts screaming again, and pushes herself to the wall. Chucky jumps of the kitchen sink, and walks slowely toward Chi Chi. "You never liked my company, did you? The strange, green guy, just coming into your house for your cooking."  
  
Chi Chi starrs. She recognises that voice. "Wa.. What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean I'm not dead at all, but you will be. Your cooking is awfull. Oh, sorry, WAS awfull. Cause you're going to be history."  
  
The way he's talking is worser than the idea he's going to kill her. "I don't get it!" she says.  
  
"Don't you remember me? It's me. Piccolo."  
  
By hearing that name, Chi Chi starts shaking all over her body, and she's even got goosebumps on her head.  
  
"You're dead!" she yells. "Go away!!!"  
  
"Greet Miss Greal...." Chucky says, and stabs Chi Chi in her chest. Chi Chi screams one other time, and then she closes her eyes... 


	6. Visiting an old friend

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dbz or Chucky.  
  
Sorry it took me so long to write another part.... I just had got other things to do. One more thing: I WILL finish the story, no matter how many flames I get :)  
  
"Another murder?? Can't be!!" Yamcha yelled. "Man, this is my first serial killer..... JESUS! Look at all the blood!! And that knife... Right in the heart! The murderer must be very strong..."  
  
"Yeah yeah, just start taking fingerprints." Tien grumbled. He hadn't sleep very well last night. And now this murder....  
  
"Somebody wrong boss?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"No, I just don't like lazy people. So get to work. You don't want me to tell the big boss that you're kinda lazy, do you??"  
  
Yamcha shakes his head. Of course he doesn't. He had to do a lot of things to get a job as a cop. "Okay, let's take these fingerprints. Are there any witnesses?" Yamchs says.  
  
"Why don't YOU find out. I've got other things on my head."  
  
  
  
"Don't I have to go to school?" Pan asks.  
  
"No," Gohan answers. "We're going on vacation."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Because it's dangerous here. There's a strange person in this village, who's going nuts. Your mother and I don't want us to get involved. You don't want to be hurt, right?"  
  
"Right. So, where are we going?"  
  
"Far away! To a place with much green, not much people, just a lot of fun. We'll be happy all the time!! So, get your stuff, and then return here. We will go by the airplane."  
  
Pan runs to her room, and picks her favorite clothes and toys. She walks to her bed, but Chucky isn't there.  
  
"Hurry!!" Videl calls.  
  
Pan looks under her bed, but the doll isn't there too.  
  
"Chucky...." she whisperes hasty. "Where are you???"  
  
"Pan, hurry now, or we will miss the plane!!" Videl yells.  
  
"Mom, have you seen Chucky?" Pan yells back.  
  
"No, sorry. Take another doll, sweetie. We don't have much time left!"  
  
Pan sighs, and puts her old doll in her trunk. Then she drags it to the car. "Get in," Gohan says.  
  
And so she does.  
  
  
  
"Let me see where it is..." Chucky says. He looks around the corner of the empty street, and sees a dilapidated building. "Ah, this must be it...." Chucky runs to it, trough the snow, and opens the door. He listens carefully, and hears some snoring. He walks towards the noise, and sees another Namek lieing on a couch. Chucky looks around. The walls are grey, and full of graffity. "Hm.. This could be painted."  
  
The namek opens one eye. When he sees the doll, he quickely sits right up, and gets his gun and points it on the doll. "Who are you, and what do you want?" he says nervously.  
  
Chucky slowly turns around. "Don't you remember me anymore, Nail?"  
  
That voice sounds terribly familiar to Nail.  
  
"It's me, your old friend, Piccolo.."  
  
Nail's eyes grow wide. "Can't be." he just says. "You're dead. You're just some stupid doll which I gonna blow away now. Say bye."  
  
Before he can react, Chucky has been shot. But he's still standing up, grinning.  
  
"I must confess that was pretty fast. But it's really me, dude. I returned." His grin fades out. "And I don't like you going to the police. I really don't. We were palls, don't you remember? When I left Gohan, you helped me out. We robbed old lady's, kicked little children, stole their candy. We always ran off for the police. We were just like children. I remember every single crime we committed. And now you have betrayed me. That's not really fair."  
  
Nail's shaking over his whole body. Then he stops. "I didn't know you was alive, after Gohan hit you. You never teached me how to get over in another body. I don't care if you kill me, my life sucks anyway."  
  
"Yeah, I know. You screwed up everything, didn't you? Maybe it's better if I would kill you right now. But you're not going to get away with it that easy." Chucky shows his teeth. "I'll make you suffer. You son of a bitch, you betrayed me, and now I'm gonna make you suffer. And this time there is nobody to help!"  
  
He grips the gun out of Nail's hands, and shoots immediately in his leg. Nail doesn't say a word. Chucky shoots his other leg. Nail tries to hide after the couch, but Chucky shoots his back. Now Nail screams out loudly. "Come on, Nail. Beg me. Beg me to leave you alone. Maybe I will."  
  
Nail looks up. "Fuck-YOU." he says emphatic. Chucky shoots Nail in his arm, and hits him with the gun on his head. Nail groans, but doesn't move. Chucky drags him to the bathroom, and throws him into the bath. He then opens the cock, and closes the bath. Trough the transparent bath he can see Nail gasping for breathe, and with a grin he leaves the house. 


	7. Visiting another

DISCLAIMER: *singing* I do not own,,,,,..... CHUCKY! *silence* And I do not own....,,,, DRAGONBALL!!! hmz.  
  
Ow, I have kept you waiting again, haven't I? Sorry...  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
"I have to visit another old friend," Chucky says to himself. He sits down at a bus stop, and waits. A little boy sits next to him.  
  
"Hey, you're cool!" he says. "Where's your owner?"  
  
This is your lucky day, Chucky thinks. And mine too.  
  
"Hey, I'm Chucky! Wanna play?" he says, and turns with his head and eyes.  
  
"Yeah sure! I'll take you with me!"  
  
The bus stops, and the boy picks Chucky up, and takes him into the bus. The boy sits down, and puts Chucky next to him.  
  
"I want to go out," Chucky whispered after a while, so that only the boy can hear him.  
  
"Okay!" the boy whispered back, and pushed the red "STOP" button. Then he takes Chucky out.  
  
"Which way now?"  
  
"Sorry, I have to go."  
  
And Chucky runs off. He walks to an old apartment, and rings on number 94.  
  
"Yeah?" a dark voice asks.  
  
"It's me, Piccolo. We've got to talk."  
  
"There's nothing left to say."  
  
"Yes there is. Now open the door."  
  
The man on the other side sighs, but then Chucky hears a noice, and opens the door. He walks up, and wants to knock on the door, but it's open already. He walks in.  
  
"What do you want?" the dark voice asks.  
  
"Hey, Guru. I notice you're not surprised to see me."  
  
"No, of course not. I teached you." A fat, green Namek is sitting in an even bigger chair. His eyes are closed.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I wanted to talk about. You see this?"  
  
The Namek opens his eyes, and sees Chucky pointing at his chest. Then he closes his eyes again.  
  
"I don't see the point."  
  
"I'm shot."  
  
"Tell me how many times in your life you've been shot. Not only once, right?"  
  
"That's right. But this time it hurts. I felt it, Guru. I felt the shot, and it hurt. How come?"  
  
Guru sighed.  
  
"Listen dude, you should be very glad that you're alive anyway. If it was up to me I would rather see you dead."  
  
"Oh, you don't mean that." Chucky's voice turned evil. "Now you'd better tell me what to do, or I'll kill ya!"  
  
Guru took a good breath. "You won't kill me. Then you'll die as well."  
  
"Are you sure? Do you really think that matters to me?" He walked to Guru, and jumped on his knees.  
  
"Well, now you're gonna tell me...." He kicked Guru's leg (wow, that's painful...).  
  
"....What's my problem."  
  
Guru didn't say a thing.  
  
Chucky jumped to Guru's neck, ready to strangle him.  
  
"TELL ME!!" he commanded, and when Guru didn't answer, he gave him a punch in his face. His nose bled. Chucky gave him another punch, and another. When Guru still didn't answer, he pushed his little fingers to Guru's temples.  
  
"You'd better tell me now, or I'll give you a punch that will cost your life."  
  
It fell silence, and Chucky raised his hand to give him a punch.  
  
"I don't know!!" Guru said desperately. "I really don't know!!"  
  
Chucky punched him, but it wasn't very powerful.  
  
"My power is declining. Why?!?!"  
  
Guru smiled. Chucky squeezed his eyes, but then laughed with him.  
  
"Then I'll do it the easy way!!"  
  
Chucky simply closed his air supply, and Guru felt it immediately.  
  
"Still not gonna tell me??" Chucky said evil.  
  
"ALRIGHT!" Guru yelled. "YOU HAVE TO BRING YOUR POWERS TO A CHILD! A CHILD!!"  
  
Chucky smiled again, and jumped on the ground. "Thanks for your information, old man, and have a nice day!"  
  
Chucky knew what to do.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Hm, kinda short huh? Sorry, but I promise the next part (the last part, too) will be bigger!! 


	8. The end.... Right?

DISCLAIMER: It's a relieve this is the last time I'm going to say this: I do not own Chucky. I do not own Dragonball Z. I do not own any of their characters. BUT I DO OWN THIS STORY!! Ha!  
  
This is the last chapter, I hope you enjoyed it.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
"This morning there has been found another dead body. It's the body of the old Namek, Guru, which been said he had connections with Piccolo, another Namek. He died last week. That's not all. Yesterday the body of Piccolo's other mate had been found too. If you were connected to Piccolo in anyway, let me give you an advice: Watch out! Hahaha!"  
  
Gohan put out the tv. How can they make fun of it. It's not fun at all. He sighed. He wished he could have another holiday, a holiday which he could really joy. Because their last holiday wasn't relaxing. He couldn't stop thinking about all these murders. And Pan didn't stop yelling because she wanted to go home. And when they were finally home, Pan cried again, because she couldn't find her doll. Even promising to buy a new one didn't help.  
  
Pan was laying on her bed. She wanted to sleep, but she couldn't. Chucky was gone. And there had been some murders again. Suddenly she heard the door opening. She looked up, and almost yelled. "Chucky, you're back!!"  
  
Chucky smiled. "That's right, I couldn't leave you!"  
  
He sat down on Pan's bed.  
  
"You're having a shotwound!" Pan noticed.  
  
Chucky nodded. He knew he had to hurry.  
  
"Listen, I'm shot by a very mean man. I'm feeling I'm losing my life. I'm dieing. Will you help me?"  
  
Of course Pan did. She nodded.  
  
"Well then, lay down. Trust me."  
  
Pan did as he told, and Chucky put two fingers on her head, and two from his other hand on his own head.  
  
"Kjiro nachdam mero silsiro!!!" It started to rain. Pan felt scared, but she didn't know what to do.  
  
"Kjiro nachdam sorado machinaat!!!" Thunder and lightning.  
  
Suddenly the door went open. It was Gohan (TAM TAM!). He wanted to know who was yelling like that. His eyes grew big when he saw the doll and his daughter.  
  
"PAN!" he yelled. He jumped to the doll, and pulled him off his daughter. Then he trew him into a corner.  
  
"Pan! Are you okay?" Gohan asked worried. Pan opened her eyes, and nodded.  
  
Gohan looked around, but Chucky was gone.  
  
"We've got to catch that doll, help me!" Gohan said, and walked out the room. At the same time he felt a huge pain to his knee. He felt down, and saw Chucky with a bat. He raised it to hit him again, but Pan jumped forwards him.  
  
"No, Chucky! It's my dad!" she said.  
  
Chucky forced himself to smile. "Oh, really? I'm SO sorry! I didn't know... NOW GET OUT OF MY WAY!"  
  
Pan screamed loud, and Chucky grabbed to his ears, lost his balance and fell on the ground. Gohan stood up again, and grabbed the bat. He wanted to hit Chucky, but he was to quick, and the bat hit the ground. Chucky ran to the kitchen, and Gohan ran after him. Gohan could just see him opening the drawer, and grabbing some knife. He had to dive, because Chucky trew a knife to his head.  
  
I can play the same game, Gohan thought, and trew the bat which hit the surprised Chucky. He fell off the kitchen sink, and lay there silencly. Carefully Gohan walked to him to see if he's dead, and when he was close enough, Chucky jumped up and stabbed a knife in Gohan's chest. Gohan fell backward, and groaned. Pan yelled, and now Chucky remembered what to do. He ran to her, and grabbed her head.  
  
"Kjiro nachdam mero silsiro!!!"  
  
Pan tried to free herself, but Chucky still was stronger than she. Then Videl appeared (TAM TAM!). She screamed when she saw the doll, and ran to him. She grabbed the knife out of her man's chest, and stabbed it in his back. Chucky groaned, and fell of Pan. She quickly stood up, and pointed at the fireplace. Videl understood what to do, and ran to Chucky. But when she tried to pick him up, he bite her, and Videl screamed. Pan came running to her with a rope, and they tied him up. Then they pulled him into the fire. They heard an awful screaming, but then everything fell silence. Videl sighed, and pulled Pan to her. Pan cried silencly. Videl walked to Gohan, when she suddenly heard the scream of Pan. She looked to the fire, and saw Pan and.... Chucky?! Pan walked backwards. Chucky was almost completely in ashes, and slowly walked to Pan. But when he was close enough, he fell on the ground. Now Pan ran to her mother, and cried.  
  
"Calm down, honey. Everything's over now." Videl said. But when she looked back, Chucky and the ashes was gone.....  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Hm, that was shorter than I was supposed to make it. BUT I'M SO DAMN GLAD IT'S FINISHED!! Please review. 


End file.
